The present invention is generally directed to a composite fabric product. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a composite fabric product having a gel-like feel. In one embodiment, the composite fabric product is made from a three-layer substrate held together by loop pile stitches in which the middle layer comprises a non-woven web made from siliconized fibers.
In the past, numerous and varied fabrics have been produced on stitch bonding machines, as well as various warp knitting machines. For instance, fabrics have been produced on such types of machines where varied elements have been utilized in the construction of the fabric. For example, plural layers of webs or plural yarns have been placed atop various webs to afford certain structural and/or aesthetic qualities to the finished product. In one embodiment, on certain stitch bonding machines such as a Maliwatt machine, a fleece or web of fibers is fed through the throat of the machine where the web is stitched across its width to impart integrity to the fleece or web.
In the examples set forth above, the primary purpose of the exercise has been simply to provide an alternative or modification to conventional knitting in order to provide a fabric structure for various specific and/or aesthetic purposes. The fabric structures produced have included one or more layers or substrates held together in a juxtaposed orientation by a thread system of knit stitches.
The present invention is directed to further improvements in multi-layered fabric products. For instance, as will be described in more detail below, the present invention is directed to a composite fabric product having a gel-like feel not before realized by prior art constructions and methods.
As stated above, the present invention is directed to further improvements in prior art constructions and methods.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved fabric composite which has enhanced functional and/or aesthetic qualities.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved composite fabric structure with a gel-like feel that can provide insulation and cushioning where needed.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved composite fabric structure having multiple layers that are united by an independent thread system.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved composite fabric having multiple layers bound together with a filler substrate by a loop stitching technique.
Generally speaking, the improved composite according to the present invention comprises multiple layers of preformed substrates and a stitch bonding system interconnected with the substrates to create a gel-like feeling composite.
In one embodiment, the composite fabric product of the present invention includes at least one outer fabric layer and a fill layer. When the product contains two outer fabric layers, the fill layer is positioned in between the outer layers. The fill layer comprises a nonwoven web containing high loft fibers. In accordance with the present invention, a plurality of stitches connect each of the layers together. Specifically, the stitches connect the layers together without substantially compressing the fill layer. For example, the stitches can be loop pile stitches formed using a loop pile sinker technique on a stitch bonding machine.
As described above, the fill layer is comprised of high loft fibers. For instance, the fibers, in one embodiment, have an openness value of from about 2.0 to about 4.0, and particularly have an openness value of at least 2.5. The high loft fibers can be crimpy fibers, containing from about 5 to about 15 crimps per inch, and particularly containing at least 8 crimps per inch. The high loft fibers can be made from either natural or synthetic materials.
In one embodiment, the high loft fibers are siliconized fibers, such as hollow polyester siliconized fibers. The siliconized fibers can have a denier of from about 6 to about 30, and can particularly have a denier of about 15. The basis weight of the fill layer can vary depending upon the application. For most applications, however, the fill layers will have a basis weight of from about 200 gsm to about 800 gsm.
The outer fabric layers of the composite fabric product of the present invention in general can be any material capable of accepting the loop stitches. The outer layers can be, for instance, woven fabrics, nonwoven fabrics, knitted fabrics, and films. In one embodiment of the present invention, the outer layers are warp knitted fabrics.
As described above, the fabric composite is held together by loop pile stitches. When using a stitch bonding machine to create the stitches, the stitches can be placed in a plurality of rows, such as from about 12 to about 20 rows per inch, and particularly at about 14 rows per inch. Each row can contain from about 7 to about 28 stitches per inch. The yarn used to form the stitches can have a denier of from about 100 to about 200 and can be heat stable containing substantially no residual shrinkage.
In one embodiment of the present invention, after the composite fabric is formed, at least one surface of the product can be sanded. For instance, a sanding device containing sanding rolls can be used. Sanding a surface of the composite product frays the loop pile stitches without substantially breaking the stitches. Of particular advantage, sanding causes the surface of the product to be softer and to have a feel like flannel.